


中间地带

by deadpigeons



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: “随后这些梦里的影子有了明确的主体。”
Kudos: 1





	中间地带

当你看到这段话时，我已经不在了，但你必须记得这段话，它可能对你来说没有任何超越其他情景的价值，就像一段电话录音，或者其他漫不经心的、在婚礼上的一段对话。你在不久的将来会翻找它们，因为电话会打上门来，你得去认领我的尸体，和警察说说话，最重要的是：确保你的不在场证明是有效的，随后我会告诉你：深呼吸，你得走下去，替我完成这一切。你和我，现在默念着同一段文字的你和我。

有些人死了之后仍然能够完成他们的目标，依靠的就是计划。哈维计划了帝国毁灭前后的所有危机的解决方式，并将委以的重任像是摩西似的往后延传下去。我为此设立了几个障碍，来确保我的计划能够稳定地执行。这是第一个保障。紧接着，我要讲关于我所能记得的一切的故事。我们是如何发现它的，在什么样的情景，它如何地需要被铭记。

我知道当人类学家为撰写民族志而进行田野调查时，他们通过他者视角进行的对于主体经验相对客观的记录，但很可惜，当我在记录这件事时，你只能看到我的主观经验。当你参与事件其中时，一切都显得过于匆忙。相较于监控摄像头对于情景的客观记录，我们很难从相同经历者口中得到一段冷静的、有见地的深刻评论，同时能够具有冷静的性质。我会尽量努力尝试着描述我看到了什么，而不是我时常在事件前后涌动的愤怒和其他情绪。你需要按照我的做法来得出一些合理的推断，随后帮助我完成我的计划，或者只是在这里合上它，甚至毁掉它。主动权在你手上。

这个镇子现在已经不复存在，或者说只是被合并入一个更大的体系中了，但当时由于它距离两片森林、淡水湖和浓雾，以及尚未被开发的交通而显得像是一片孤立的岛屿。我们曾经叫它Caldera（它在卫星地图上表现出罗马圆形神庙遗址似的、边缘粗糙的圆形，而明确通向其他城镇的只有一条粗略的、仿佛被炭笔抹出来的痕迹），在那件事发生后，报纸上把名称改成了中间地带。

第一个发现它的是一个孩子，在镇子里常常出现的那种，如果不由于他身处一个传统、正常、普通的家庭，就无法通过正当渠道表达出来。我们不认为他们会说谎，因为艾伦不被认为是擅长说谎的孩子，他的表情凝重、呆板，或许是因为他从内眼角到嘴唇上方的距离太长，或者是他无处安放的、闹闹腾腾的天然个性，在他身上我不得不提出一种类似于马的秉性。喘着气，嚼着麦子，嘴唇翻动着露出白沫，眼睛大而睫毛厚重，让它眨动时显现得几乎处于疲惫。他的天性里有一种不加择选的善良，这份善良让他保持着正派的淳朴。其他孩子像小狗似的跑来跑去时，他像是小马驹似的小心翼翼地跨过围栏。富勒家的人总是这样，确保他们能够处在某个相对安全的、自行构成的围栏里，在那里嚼着草叶、呼吸，总是嚼着是他们的秉性，反刍一些过往的经历中顺遂和不幸的部分，在出了任何出乎他们意料的事情时，他们会是握着拳，告诉你因为这不符合规矩的人。

艾伦·富勒穿着白色衬衫，吊着卡其色的工装连体裤，站在我们临时搭建的台子上（那些为了其他无家可归的孩子而进行的集资行为和慈善行为的结果）。他的动作介于笨拙和灵敏之间，一些停顿甚至显得富有深意，当他站在某个更稳定、德高望重的低位时，这样的停顿和他凸起、高高的额头便构成一种能够填补道德和权力真空的象征。

他说：“我能听到它们的声音。”随后他笨拙地跪下，把耳朵贴在地面上。

阿曼达在往后的日子里，那个逼仄、简约的混凝土盒子里写下：“我看到一只蚂蚁经过他的耳廓，薄薄的、透着红色和橙色的耳廓，随后它在他起身时挂在了他的耳身上。但艾伦没有抖动他的头，或者用手把它们拿下来。他没有表现出那样的侵犯的确会给他带来伤害的抵抗，在那一瞬间，他对于他的身体的掌控就像是他的眼睛望向远方的样子，一些更遥远的、与未来相关的东西攫走了他的心神。而当我望向他望向的方向时，我只看到灰尘扬起的土，以及金色的阳光使曼达斯眨动眼睛时，那种需要不断眨眼才能偶尔从视觉的间隙里捕捉到的恐惧。”

但我当时只感到艾伦希望我们去相信一些事，比如沿海的人们对于沉船、捞捕、通过在尸体上献上花圈、新鲜蓓蕾之类的仪式极力表现的部分。或许一些人的确承受过神迹，之所以我称之为承受，在于自由自由意志的选择同样是一种承受。总之，他并不像是对于当时的情况有更清醒的认知、或者因为先验的经验能够更好的体察，那只是寻求答案的渴望并不能超越对于未知的恐惧时，他的大脑选择的较为容易接受的方式。他把寻找孩子的仪式变成方式，他的行为像是交感巫术的结果。在当时，一种说法形容它类似于幻影说认为基督的肉体形同虚设，它降世人间和接受苦难都是一种象征，人们认为孩子是需要被献祭的，它们跟着吹笛手离开，进入森林，他们失踪，或者建立一套儿童的体系，使用自己的语言、手势。

我当时二十三岁，很难再次逼迫自己进入儿童思维的方式，但我很清楚在一切都放大的情绪、主观能够正式给客观进行不着边际的歪曲和重塑、想象加入到现实中时，一切会以什么样的方式继续下去。这些孩子难以捉摸地受到了吸引。我会谈到我和阿曼达的对话里，他所告诉我的一些东西。它们听上去充满了故弄玄虚，但的确，求救声通过更遥远的地方到来了，无论它的本意是什么，它都通过艾伦质朴的本性到来了，我可以称之为最初的移情真正凑效的那一刻。我们在课本上、教室里，紧紧交握着双手对着他人进行心理肖像刻画的途中，艾伦告诉了我们他的设想。

我们最初对吹笛手的设想是，他是一个九到十二岁的孩子，四肢像是螳螂一样纤细，皮肉和骨骼之间发出响声（他几乎有着鸽子似的中空的骨骼），两颊瘦削、颧骨、眉骨和鼻梁凸起，在街头的灯光下显出骷髅似的质地。他的皮肤像是一种褐色的、河流下的沉淀物，充满阳光穿透下充满颗粒的、肮脏而浑浊的气味。他穿着从爱心之家顺来的二手牛仔裤、披着围巾和短袖，表情像是释迦摩尼在顿悟后凝望恒湖。但实际上吹笛手并不像是那样，我们将他设想成印度人只是福至心灵，吹笛手是个普通的孩子，一个从小镇中的某个家庭脱胎的年轻的犯罪者，这是我们从未想过的。同时他使得孩子们完成了一次意想不到的结盟，让他们放弃他们习以为常的温暖被窝、固定时间的三餐、擅长的语言和父母和学校对于孩子的教育（当然这总起到相反作用），成为他建立一个相当地下的共和国的一份子，这也是我们从未想到的。我们惯于将吹笛手想象成一个毫不相关的东西、一个完全脱离我们所身处的社会的社会化失败的人，无根之水、处女生下的孩子，但那实际上只是我们的一厢情愿罢了，真正的怪物往往脱胎于最稀松平常的孩子。

孩子们最初只是产生幻觉。他们声称自己在独处时常常在没法睡着的夜里看到走廊延伸的黑影，透过暖黄色的灯光，人型的影子像是流水一样变幻着形状，钻进他们的门缝；他们在半梦半醒间从余光看到一双黄色的眼睛；或者只是梦到自己拿着树枝在瀑布下玩耍，直到滑倒在布满青苔的石头上，血粘稠地从鼻孔流出来；或者只是醒来时右手大拇指的关节感到剧痛，而那在他们从半夜床上醒来，到厨房去倒一杯水时产生。针对这件事，文森特先生只是把大家召集起来，告诉大家这完全是由于疟疾而产生的幻觉（是的，他常常把将科学的解释运用到日常迷信中、并破除它们而感到愉快），而由于孩子们的确在那前后得流感、发热，整日神志不清，一段时间内它的确得到了解释。文森特当时并不受欢迎，在他刚从部队回来时，我们曾一度忘记了勒克斯家这号人，他曾经想尽一切方法离开镇子。他在巴塞罗那的大学念了医学（我们后来才知道他只读了一年），随后又响应了服役，他的母亲一度被传作是巫女，由于她恨他恨到了要在他必经之路上放上插着银针的巫毒娃娃（陶土和稻草制成），在她死后，他倒是很快地带着一只瘸腿回到了镇子上。他当时的语气严谨，表情崩得很紧，但在眼神中的确透出了轻蔑和不以为意。那天之后他替一些父母观察了孩子的情况（拿着药箱，脖子里挂着听诊器），他一手插着腰，大步地用左腿拖着右腿走路的姿势在我心里留下了深刻的印象。

“随后这些梦里的影子有了明确的主体，先是一只手、再是一只脚、左边的先出现，右边的后出现，最后出现的是头，没有什么血淋淋的组织，那些未出现的部分就像是在黑夜的边缘中。这样的圆滑让我觉得死和生没有什么可怕的，就像是拉开的芝士勾连在一起，合并成一个完整的披萨饼。”阿曼达写下这段话，我把它划分为第二阶段的开始。

吹笛手先是进入孩子的卧室，随后是进入孩子的脑海。我们早该想到想象是不灭的，对于大人来说，疟疾是足够好的解释，中间地带有两片沙漏状的森林和一个淡水湖，身处暖温带，没有事实和结论不能通过逻辑推断得出它们之间的关联性，但是对于孩子来说，他们没有得到回答，他们过往的经历、记忆以及直觉的想象构成了吹笛人，并在艾伦的结论下，他们编纂出了一套合理的解释。在那段时间里，所有父母都在餐桌、卧室、接送孩子上下学的小路上感到一种紧张的氛围，一个通过想象被创造出的集体癔症的部分零零散散地闪现在孩子们的身上，就像是一个巨大的怪物随时能够躲进任何一个孩子的身体，也能出现在其中。就像是一个活动的纹身在皮肤上游移着、一颗突然出现的黑痣、或者是一片不断扩张的灼伤痕迹，第二阶段是一个缓慢蚕食的过程。孩子的意识就像是动物的意识，但是也混杂着一些自我在其中，只有那个阶段，阿曼达明确地告诉我：“存在的我在不断消失，而集体的我在不断扩张。”这个过程进展地十分缓慢，并且出现在九到十三岁之间的孩子身上，像是青春期叛逆即将拉开弦似的。

孩子们在那段时间里不自然地容易心不在焉，对于现实事物和过去的爱好产生脱节，就像是在白天也浮现在梦中似的。他们看到夜晚的灯塔出现在白天的窗边，闪着亮光，夜晚的波浪像是血一般鲜红。他们的大拇指开始隐隐作痛，随后是整个手掌，他们有时轻微地晃动自己的手掌以便于观察它们是否因为视野的模糊而和环境融为一体。他们更少地和父母、更小的孩子说话，而是成天聚在一起，互相检查对方的手指和脚趾。当时他们的活动范围还局限在礼拜堂后的草地，沿着森林开始的部分，铁丝网绕着参差不齐的灌木和石质墙体围合起来的半圆形腹地，一段从礼拜堂开始不断下降的斜坡。他们互相将自己的手指嵌入对方的指缝中，脚面互相抵着，绕成一个圆圈。我们最初认为那是一种精神治疗的前身，或者只是从瑜伽和祭祀手段中脱胎的某个相当原始的祈祷方法。它看上去像是拉伸。下一步他们像是模拟某个波段似的，抬起手臂又放下它们，形成一个皇冠型的波长，又像是波浪通过他们的身体。随后其中的一些孩子曲起背，另一些则向天仰面，那些细小的脊椎像是小小的岛链似的，从尾椎开始，一直到颈椎，形成一些弯曲的形状，另一些的胸口则起伏着，在阳光、风、绿色中，像是帆布撑起又松下，肋骨则显现出形状来。我记得仪式先是持续了一段时间，他们懒洋洋地接受阳光的抚慰，伸展四肢。在那之后的两周里，克莱德·霍尔把一条白色的床单围在了艾利克斯·莫瑞斯的头上，把他扔进了湖里。

霍尔那天带着一条长床单，他从他姐姐出嫁前的闺房里拿来的，他把它当做斗篷披在身上，太多了的部分就像是卷麻绳似的卷起来，缠在腰间。他出门时，他妈妈问他为什么要带着床单出门。他说他们要铺一张野餐桌子。他的眼睛闪烁着欣喜，汗和热度随着他不断裹紧的动作散发出来。他像是茧不断地收紧了，缠绕着，他像是在呼救，但同时又处在极度的狂喜里无所适从。她应该保持警觉的，但她没有。霍尔很像是普通的九岁孩子，他们这个年纪，没办法掌控自己的力气。如果把握住了他命中的石中剑，你不能掰开他的手指。她还要照顾小霍尔，襁褓里的那个，所以他把精力放在其他事物上是不错的选择。于是克莱德离开家，骑在他的自行车上，张开手像是飞机滑行似的溜了出去，他在当时感到自由、放纵，还有其他一些东西。只有在那个年纪里，它才会显现出自己的效力。

在那段时间里，我很难集中精力，而其他大人也常常表现得差强人意。似乎当孩子在不断长大时，成人的一部分就会慢慢被抽空。只有我们无法游刃有余地面对我们自身的萎靡不振时，孩子才能野蛮地成长。不只是他们的四肢开始抽长，肌肉薄薄地覆盖在骨骼上，颧骨开始凸显，下颌紧缩，整张脸显现出一种沉默、严肃、密谋着什么的神情，只有在那段时间里，我们感到他们似乎过度地衰老了，那种天真纯稚的气质像是老旧的墙纸似的剥落了，但是他们变得更像成人，也更迷茫，似乎孩童的敏感性和成人的冷静间的经验差值已经被填满，但他们还不能很好地转换他们的位置。他们需要调试和熟悉的过程，就像是他们过早地变成了成人，但却又完全和成人是两样的，他们既没办法回到过去，像小动物似的在草坪上四处打滚，围合堡垒，也缺乏特定的、进入成年本身的经验，所以他们变得沉默。模仿成人的行为也变得荒谬滑稽起来。

第二阶段的后期里，孩子们开始披着床单，一动不动地站在田野上。他们像是苔丝的石膏像似的，让半透的白色织物拂过他们的脸颊。

在文森特的协助下把艾利克斯扔进湖里前，我在宿舍里。

我曾和波顿·马库斯，一个德语系学生住在一起，听着他念诵《德米安》的声音入眠。它最初像是唱片碟片被唱针扯动着，将一阵黑色的阴影和白色混合在一起，体现出一种玻璃状的釉质，随后他的声音变得单调、深沉。而马库斯总是望向窗外，盯着某个角度的出神。由于我和马库斯同样内敛、缺乏社会关系、不擅长交流，我们只有吃早饭时会坐在一起。雷声、风声、一些树叶被风吹着抖动着的声音从打开的窗户袭来，随后是雨。我听到雨声里混杂着的人声，马库斯转过来，他的脸颊和额头上沾满水痕，嘴唇着颤抖着。他闭着眼，用毛衣擦拭着自己的脸颊。他看上去很冷，他的肩膀、抚摸双臂的手掌，他穿着浅棕色的毛衣，纸面上的字母已经晕开了。

他说文森特在楼下大喊着他需要帮助，起因是他的确需要解剖研究所必备的尸体，需要有人替他搬进他的地下室改造的解剖专用研究室。现在他睁开眼，他诵读的声音让我想到艾伦，但一旦他开口说话，就完全是波顿·马库斯。他的声音很低沉，像是依靠声带的震动似的，顺滑地把文字黏连在一起。

我下了楼。

艾利克斯被霍尔扔进水里时，那只是个仪式，或者说正是因为霍尔意识到艾利克斯会以这种方式走向死亡，故而这个仪式显得相当严肃。霍尔把艾利克斯用床单裹起来，他的手指掠过艾利克斯的脸颊，他拍了拍他的脸，随后将边角绕成细细的绳索，绕过艾利克斯的腋下，把他整个儿地抽紧了。艾利克斯紧紧地并拢四肢，抿紧嘴唇，霍尔把他额头的头发拨到一边，把水洒在他的额头上。随后他把软水管子从另一端拎了出来，艾萨克原本想要帮他一把，但是被艾利克斯拒绝了。它很长，像是龙的肠子似的歪歪扭扭地缠绕在一起，但同时又有着半透明的鹅黄色外壳。像是圆形的、橙黄的维生素球在肠子里滚动似的，水在水管里滚动着。霍尔吃力地抬高手，把管子抵在艾利克斯两手交叠的部分右下方的半米处，他向远方的艾萨克比了一个手势，让他把塞子拧开。水冲过草地，草株颤动着，先是被洪水覆盖，再是冒出来。霍尔说：“艾利克斯，闭上眼睛。”

他已经走得很近，他的袜子和一只挽起的裤脚正在艾利克斯的余光里，“吸一口气，艾利克斯，不然你会死的。”阿曼达告诉我艾利克斯的表情像是他明白接下来会发生什么，但是他仍然照做了，他没有闹腾，折腾自己的两条向外裸露的小腿，挥动自己的双手，并像是突然腾起似的腰腹发力，就像是在演习中，霍尔说：“起来！艾利克斯！”时的样子。他非常平静、坦然地深吸了一口气。霍尔捏着软水管把艾利克斯上上下下地冲洗了一边。安娜贝尔·莫瑞斯从他身后走去，这时他们才注意到安娜贝尔，平时她总是在家里，安安静静、缄口不言，头发的颜色和墙壁几乎融为一体，像是幽灵般光着脚穿梭在走廊上。但在这一刻，她忽然像是抖斗篷似的把宽披肩拿下来，跪在她弟弟面前，她一只手拎着围巾穿过了他的肩膀，抱着他，就像抱着一个奶娃娃，一个婴儿。她说：“你正式得到受洗。”他在她的怀里瑟瑟发抖。随后霍尔让他回去洗一个热水澡，告诉安娜贝尔，就说是他把他踹进了湖里。

我在那个晚上替文森特把尸体拉到了地下室。那里让我想到洞穴，或者是在篝火中不断闪烁、拉伸的影子打在洞壁上给人带来的惊悚感觉。文森特受过枪伤的腿仍然在不断抖动着，他想要在那个房间里打亮他的打火机，好方便他点一支烟来缓解疼痛。

“在下雨天里，这种感觉往往会非常强烈，你的身体不属于你，而是可以随时被收走的、被物化的一段蒸汽，你有时候很希望病痛能够离开。在一些部落，人们把钱交给巫医，让他们上蹿下跳地表演受病痛困扰和被彻底根治的整个儿过程来获得治疗。而我在这样的天气里，只要和与我拥有相似经历的病人交谈，或者只是让他们看看我的伤腿，他们就会对我彻底卸下心防，对我配给的药物言听计从。人们倾向于认为相似的经历和一种类似于交感巫术的朴素认知，能够为他们正在经历和苦难和即将遭受的命运减轻疼痛或者敲响警钟。”

光线在他的脸颊上不断地游移着，他的颧骨、眼窝和鼻梁投下的阴影让他看上去像是一个皮包骨的骷髅看，只有他不断蠕动的嘴唇和从中滑过的文字，牙齿、舌头和他的发音方式形成的蛇似的的嘶嘶声攫住了我的注意力。潮湿的寒冷从门口进入了，像是蛇自然地在印度的村庄的道路上缓慢地滑行、参与祭祀。我的注意力从他的话游离出来，寒冷变成了打断它的前提，在这件事发生前，我的确有着突如其来涌入的预感，这是近乎本能的灵光一闪，一种直觉式的、无法解释的征兆。而在二十年后的今天，我仍然能感到好像是冰冷的针头通过肌肉似的，隐隐约约的疼痛，并不强烈，但相当真实。

我望向门外，滑开的门的另一端，距离我和文森特只有三到五米的地方，一双黄色的眼睛正在注视着我们。它的躯干隐没在黑色中，边缘像是静电似的产生着粗糙的、蓝紫色相见的毛边。我惊讶地大喊一声，他在与我对视的后一秒就箭一般往外跑，我的皮肤甚至感到了冷风带来的张力。在那一刻，我和他之间像是异卵双胞胎似的，相隔的薄薄的皮膜似的距离被打破了，所以冷风才能吹到我身上，我才在当时孤注一掷地认为这是唯一能够捉住他的机会。我跟着他，一边大声喊叫，一边飞快地跟着他向前跑着。

我们经过田野、狭隘的堑道、棕色的灌木丛。他飞快地跑着，我没有听到文森特喊我的声音，也没有听到房东叫我的名字、那些因为我的声音亮起的房间。文森特告诉我我跑得很快，但当时他什么都没有看见。他听到我的喉咙里咕噜地滚出一团含糊不清又响亮的字符，而这种愤恨的、充满恐惧和愤怒的声音，他的母亲常常因为他的离开而发出。这让他既有些迷惘，又增添了过度的迟疑。我像是没有明天似的奔跑时，他找出了放在柜子里的手电筒，拿上我的伞跟了出来。跑了一段距离后，我的肾上腺素开始下降，脚底开始发冷，从膝盖往下渐渐没有了知觉。我突然意识到我穿得并不够多，我的伞也落在了地下室里，其次才意识到我追进了森林，教堂后的那一段坡地边上。绕着空地的铁丝网露出了大约一米乘一米的空洞，是用老虎钳剪的铁丝，边缘尽量保持了矩形的工整。我钻进去时，边缘勾住了我的外套，我正忙着把我的衣服从铁丝不规则的断头上取下来，就听到前方踩断树枝的声音。

我喊着：“等一下，请等一下！我只是想和您谈谈！”我不知道为什么我会用尊称和敬语，也不知道到底要和他谈什么。我的双脚拖动着我，我喊着：“等等！再等一下！”我的手指从来没有这么灵活地解下什么东西过，我也没有那么激动地冲向未知过。某个已经设定好的界限已经被跨越了，这毋庸置疑，而能够捕捉这玄而又玄的瞬间、了解人类身后的内在动机的机会就这么摆在了我的面前。他为什么会在那里，是不是在偷听我和文森特之间的对话，他是不是正在密谋什么，因此出现在地下室的门口。一个想法甚至大胆地浮现在了我的面前：他是要复活尸体吗？我向着唯一的通道快速地跑着，杂草和低矮灌木，以及越发生长得矮小的乔木挡住了我的视线，路径变得越来越狭隘，我的小腿像是步入了荨麻地似的，不断感到红肿和胀痛。

我不断听到他踩断灌木的声音，甚至他替我踩出了一条道来，我只要按循这条道路的轨迹就能找到他。我当时完全地忽视了他的力量之大，敏感多疑的本性，即使真的能够拦住他，也很有可能会让我遭遇相当严重的危机。更何况他不愿停下，不愿和我沟通，我能从中得到的信息量必然是相当有限的。但当时的我全然没有思考的余裕，而是放纵自己沉浸在一种类似于狩猎和探索的激情中，直到雷声和雨声重新进入我的听觉，一声响亮的破空声响起，他大声地尖叫着，我才从这种魔怔了似的状态中找回自己。我辨认出他的位置处于我的斜右前方，大约只有五米，那棵树像是一座碑、或者是公共建筑物似的，有一种既沉重又神圣的悲情气质，在雨水的冲打和偶尔的雷鸣里，雨水不断地在受光面留下蜡烛烛油滴落时覆盖在柱身似的厚重形态。

后来我时时能回想起声音和感觉混杂在一起时，我常常因此被抽离出当下既有环境的记忆，就像是干扰的元素一旦增加，我就会倾向于躲入一个更为密闭和安静的内在状态中。而在我的童年里，当我的父亲告诉我捕猎的技巧，掌握动物的行动轨迹的印记，如何更快地找到水、村庄、辨认可食用的菇类和果实时，这种抽离就具有征兆。

我在试着把他从捕兽网中解放出来时，他不断挣扎着，冲我大吼大叫，他的身体拉长了，水痕、网状绳索勒住的皮肤、他甚至尝试着去咬那些结得好好的接触点。在那一个瞬间，父亲在我童年时告诉我的一切突然席卷了我，他的行为是动物化的挣扎。在那一瞬间，他并不能被我当做是人的群体的一部分，当雷声、闪电的光芒无意识地照亮部分区域，使得棕色的、粘稠、整体的丛林和泥泞的、洒满碎石的地面分开了，也将他脸颊、头发、躯体的部分和兽性的挣扎分开了，我甚至以为看到了黄色的光芒从他的眼睑下迸发出来。

往后的交谈中，阿曼达不断用指甲敲击水泥板下的钢筋时说出的：“我们都继承了吹笛手的一部分，当我们需要帮助、恐惧、不安、焦虑，咬着手指祈祷的时候，吹笛手会帮助我们。”

我松开绳索，就像是松开滑腻、冰冷的蛇身后，从雷鸣和雨声中分辨出其中夹杂着的、轻微的骨头断裂的响声。那个孩子不再动弹，而是像突然一曲终了，乐曲的指挥官从座位上离开，转身注视着我。我回过头时才意识到，在注视着我的是文森特。我不知道他站了多久。

我意识到我参与了这个部分，参与了一场愚蠢的协奏曲的一部分，从此之后每一个让我感到恐惧的夜晚，都是在我意识到自己有能力把一个完全无辜的孩子害死在了森林里后发生。

他告诉我：“我负责带走这个小孩的躯体。”我想了想神父会在这种时候说什么悼词，我甚至不知道这个孩子是谁。文森特想要去检查这个孩子的身份，他带着手电筒，这时雨已经慢慢停下，他捏着孩子的脸颊检查他的牙齿，翻看他的眼皮。而我则扶着那棵曾经缠着捕兽网的树，它粗糙开裂的树皮因为水流的浸入而滑溜溜、冷飕飕的。我仍然处于震惊之中，呆滞地望向两片灌木交汇的位置，望着灰蒙蒙的天空和棕色的森林。那双黄色的眼睛仍然在我的视网膜上挥之不去，就像是耶稣的肖像似的不断闪烁着。

马库斯·波顿是我达成自我救赎的唯一途径，我后来才意识到这一点，他是我的见证人。在那一天结束后，我回到房间已经是凌晨三点了。马库斯坐在窗台边上，点着一盏灯。我们共同使用的书桌上，他晃动着双脚。太阳升起时，从他的背后闪烁着银色的阳光。太阳像是子弹似的穿透我的眼睛和身体。他继续念着《德米安》，我浑身淋得湿透了，水从我的外套一直流进我的内衬，再顺着我的裤腿进入我的袜子和皮鞋。我冲他喊：“闭嘴，马库斯。”

我在那一刻意识到，我已经是一个杀人凶手，而不是过去的我了。

在那件事之后我卧床修整了一周，文森特说高烧是由于伤寒。在那段时间里，我反复琢磨那双黄色的眼睛。它就像是森林里涌现的半人马，在月光下，皮毛和裸露的皮肤都如同原油般起伏着，又像是海胆似的长满芒刺，那是一种纯粹的、近乎幻觉般的形象，而与那个躺在地上、脖子给扭断了的小男孩全无关系。我所意图对话的是前者，而施加伤害的则是后者。艾利克斯·霍尔是一个载体，在现实中奔跑着，而一个更高维度的幻想投射在他的身上，就像是在玩桌上足球时，你的手指经过其中的某一个球员，让那颗球落到它应该落到的位置。只有在球接触到他时，他才能切身体会到智慧的降临，又或许只是混沌，一团团乱线似的冗杂的思维，一些断线，无数种可能在他的脑海里翻涌着，它也在所有的一切展开中挑选了其中的一个。在承受的同时，他能够领会到它所感知的一切，却不能掌控自己的躯体。或许这是一种心理上的阉割，一种类似于放弃自己所珍重的一切来换取坚定地步入中间地带的可能，抛弃作为人的物质上乃至心灵上的存在，才能短暂具有步入幻觉的条件。而九到十二岁的，第二阶段的孩子们，正是满足了这样的前提才被选中了。因为理智而限制信仰便要克制理智，因为欲望而限制忠贞便要克制欲望，但在介于儿童和成人之间的孩子身上，拉扯着的自我和迷惘下，他们变成了不需要施加任何引导的载体，也不必要有强烈而坚定的决心，他们是亟待被注入的容器。

孩子们为艾利克斯·霍尔的哀悼持续了一周，在这段时间里，马库斯没有去学校，而是在宿舍陪着我，由于文森特说我的病有发展成肺炎的可能，那段时间我也的确持续着呕吐、癔症、腹泻和其他症状。马库斯坐在打开的窗前，阅读、查阅字典、准备他的论文，并且在长久的发呆中抽空关注一下我的情况。

“孩子们常常裹着床单来看你。”他说着，仍然没有直视我的眼睛，而是透过我凝视我右后方的墙面，他曾经和我讲过他梦游时站在墙前数裂缝的事，并且希望我不要介意。现在就像是他提到它们时的态度，他揉揉耳朵，抚摩一下自己的后颈，或者是在讲话时扫视整个儿房间，说这些话让他很不舒服。我说：“你得看着我的眼睛说话，马库斯。”我几乎陷进了床单和被褥里，并且不断地咳嗽，就像一个重症患者希望他来探望的朋友像原本那样对待他。他盯了一会儿我的眉心中间：“我不能，杰弗瑞。”他背过我，对着字典一行行地重新校对他的翻译稿。

在他告诉我孩子们常常来看我之后，我才意识到孩子们常常在我的公寓楼下，而马库斯的位置非常便于他掌控周边的环境。甚至连艾伦·富勒也曾经出现在那里，艾伦并不换上白床单，他和其他孩子不同。艾伦待得更久一些，我后来才知道艾利克斯是他最好的朋友，但我不认为他想要向我复仇，而只是想和我说说话。问我为什么我会在那时松开手，为什么会像追赶恶魔似的追赶一个小男孩，或者他最想知道的：他的朋友最后说了什么。他辗转反侧，没法想象出艾利克斯为什么会出现在那里。艾伦穿着棕色呢子的外套，戴着棕色帽子，踩在法国梧桐叶铺成的地面上，他有几次和我对视了，但也很快移开了视线。

其他孩子是来道别的，他们裹着白床单，在木格栅后面站五分钟，然后不再来。每次只有三个孩子会间隔两天地来看我，直到下一批孩子接替他们为止。这是个很小的镇子，大概只有三十到四十个孩子。除去那些我叫不上名字的，被送去福利院的孩子，有名有姓的只有这些。我原本认为他们是来和我道别，后来却突然意识到这是一种监视，孩子们开始步向森林，他们要保证大人的哨兵对此没有察觉。第三阶段是从那时正式开始的。

阿曼达·富勒在最后一批来的孩子里，她没有和她的两个同伙一起离开，在枪响在森林中响起时，她仍然站在那个位置上。马库斯看着她，笔尖从纸上挪开：“她想要和你谈谈。”他想了想，补充了一句：“我很熟悉那个表情，如果她不想和你谈话，她不会仰起头。”艾伦站在她身后，把围巾从脖子上解下来，接着是手套，他试着把它们围在阿曼达的脖子上，好让她把手伸进手套。阿曼达在围巾中显得瘦小、营养不良，仰起头时，她的眼睛呈现出洞口似的圆形，而她的鬈发则杂乱地在风里打卷，她像是一个深色的块状分布在一张白纸上，她的哥哥在她身后，却不断地缩小着，黄色的光闪过她的眼睛，像是一块黄色的琉璃瓦片经过太阳折射似的刺眼。随后她从她的白色床单下，接近口袋的位置掏出了另一片闪着光的东西。它离我越来越近，就像是一条蛇从印度吹蛇人的篓子里收缩自己的肌肉，像是一道闪电似的向你袭来时，你意识到一种原始的恐惧，在万分之一秒中，它是一种由紧缩、抽搐、战栗混合在一起导致的反射。马库斯推开我，让我赶紧报警。他的一只手臂松散地悬挂在他的躯干上，一支箭穿过了它。

阿曼达和她用来射箭的石弓被送到少管所是在那之后。她在那个小小的、混凝土构成的方盒子里，像是被笼养的金丝雀似的一言不发。在那一天之后，孩子们都消失在了森林里，所有九到十三岁的孩子，因此我和文森特先生、警察以及一些社会组织的志愿者组成了救援队，在镇子里四处查找。我们没有看到他们拿走银行卡，任何被囤积着放进背包的食物、水突然从冰箱消失，他们的父母也没有预感到任何征兆。便利店的监控和照向自动贩卖机的摄像里，没有一个拍摄到了他们垫着脚从书包里把纸币和硬币摸出来的镜头。反而是在主街，我的公寓下方的摄像头里，拍到了孩子们往教堂方向走的影像。他们没有出现在后山的森林里。即便我们打着手电，高喊他们的名字，让光柱把松鼠、乌鸦和獾从灌木中赶出来，也没有看到任何一个孩子的影子。

而那正是我们拷问阿曼达的原因。

我不该用这个词，拷问，我不想用这个词，但是一旦换成其他词语，我们在这件事上所犯下的错误就被粉饰了，即便本意本非如此。它显得男子气、强硬，不适合被施加在一个十一岁的女孩儿身上。但是它就被这么施加给了她。她被进单人监狱，不提供食物和开水，也不让她睡觉。坏警官每隔半小时就进去拷问她，而好警官则喋喋不休地提供一些温馨的口头愿景：蛋糕、热水澡、妈妈和娃娃。提出要让阿曼达接受拷问的是富勒先生，她的父亲，即将竞选镇长的汽车厂厂主，他说他有必要向官方提供便利，他的女儿也一样。而艾伦才是解决问题的方法，在那之后我们才意识到这点。比起尤金和纳特，她更喜欢艾伦。艾伦向斯坦利警长提出想要和他的妹妹单独谈一谈，他的眼睑下垂着，看上去温和而顺从，和他父亲不同，他的表情和手势没有那么多变，也没有随着铿锵有力的短句和保证左右微微晃动的头部动作，富勒先生在说话前现有的一个提裤子似的、将双手放在髋部的动作，在艾伦这里只是一个拍拂灰尘，准备起身似的准备。

“她会听我的，恐吓她只会让她更沉默，给她一袋水彩笔，一个画板，或者是一本笔记本和一支圆珠笔。阿曼达非常害怕陌生的环境和新鲜事物，尤金和纳特曾经拽着她想要把她扔进泳池让她学习游泳，她一边哭一边疯狂地想要咬尤金的手。他们应该尊重她是什么样的人，而不是像我父亲那样，质疑我和她为什么不像他、尤金和纳特一样开朗、雄心勃勃，追求刺激和爱漂亮。阿曼达喜欢待在阁楼和她的小熊玩过家家，如果答应陪她玩，她就会答应我变得勇敢一点。”

艾伦走进单人监狱时，阿曼达坐在角落里，他蹲下：“答应我，变得勇敢一点，我们就能回家，一切还会像原来那样。”他的手轻轻拍着阿曼达的背，直到她开始抽泣，把头埋进艾伦胸前。

“告诉我他们在哪里？”

当我们再次进入森林，跨过灌木丛后，湖面飘荡着白床单和孩子们的尸体。在那段时间里，我们忙着举行葬礼，对外封锁消息，声称孩子们由于疟疾和流感而造成了大批量的死亡。而实际上，他们都躲在废弃水坝的维修通道里，因为那几天的暴雨而没法出来，在淡水湖的水位上涨地太厉害而冲破提防后，因为地势原因而倒灌进了维修通道。

在我再次和阿曼达对话时，我才意识到她是个腼腆、内向，不擅交际的女孩，而不是那个在我的公寓用石弓差点把马库斯的手臂卸下来的怪物。她和艾利克斯在那段时间里显得像是近乎螳螂和蜘蛛交界的、瘦长、细弱、同时具有爆发力和危险气息的动物，但在孩子们死后，那种近乎是诅咒似的不近人情被破解了，她知道她差点杀死我后，甚至主动和我保持着距离。我们坐在她的小阁楼里，艾伦站在我身后，斜靠在门边，他凝视阿曼达的表情放松而闲适，并时不时地和她交换眼神。

“杰弗瑞先生，我去给您倒点茶吧，很快阿曼达预约的心理咨询医生就要到了，您可以和她讲十分钟话，希望您不要触动到阿曼达不太好的回忆。”他蹲下来凑近我的耳朵。

“好的，艾伦，我一定。”

我当时正盘着腿翻阅阿曼达的画作，他的声音压得很低，阿曼达仍然画着画，没有抬头看我们。讲完话之后，艾伦起身，双手虚虚地握着拳紧贴着他的髋骨，做了一个拂去灰尘似的动作，就下楼去厨房给我烧水泡茶了。

“阿曼达，你当时是为什么要射那支箭呢？又在哪里学会的射箭呢？艾伦说你很不喜欢运动，更喜欢待在家里玩过家家。”

阿曼达歪了歪头，把蜡笔放在桌上，她快速地抬起头端详了我一下：“是艾伦教我的。”

她换了一支绿色的笔，在房子下的草丛里开始涂鸦。我看着她的动作和她皱着眉，因为太用力而使得颜色太过鲜艳了，却不知道怎么补救才行。

“你画得真好，这棵树是怎么画的？能教教我吗？”我指着她的作品中的一张。

她没有看我，挠了挠头发，重新在一堆蜡笔里找一支合适画汽车的：“就像这样，你先画三根连在一起的曲线，然后把树干加粗，在这一步时要用力一点，让颜色浮在纸面上，然后你很轻地用深绿色蜡笔、黄绿色蜡笔扫过分叉的部分，它就能表现树冠。这也是艾伦教我的。”

“阿曼达，艾伦还教过你什么吗？”我凑近她，观摩她现在的画。

“不只是我，艾伦教所有人。”她说着，把画靠近我的部分遮住，“你不要影响我了。”

她抬起头，凝视我的眼睛：“你有什么问题就问艾伦吧，我不知道。”

“杰弗瑞先生，她今天的状态不适合谈话。”艾伦把茶放在我的手边。我甚至没有注意到他已经上楼了。他把奶加进茶里，放在我们坐着的窗台边上。银色的搅拌勺和方糖块放在另一个小盘子里，茶水正冒着热气。

我感谢了他一下，就向他们告别了。

今年艾伦二十五岁，当时他十五岁，距离十三岁已经过了两年。那份魔力在当时存在，现在也依然存在，在这个镇子，每一批孩子一旦数量能够满足有着九岁、十岁、十一岁、十二岁和十三岁的条件，就会重新开始这样的轮回。我们以为吹笛手是彼得潘，是永远保持年轻、任性和童稚的恶魔，但却并非如此。只要孩子们还能做梦，这样的循环就会不断继续下去，他在梦里做出的指示，那些形同祭祀的仪式，不断地在地下形成空洞的回响。就像我在开头时说的，实际上吹笛手并不像是那样，吹笛手是个普通的孩子，一个从小镇中的某个家庭脱胎的年轻的犯罪者，这是我们从未想过的。同时他使得孩子们完成了一次意想不到的结盟，让他们放弃他们习以为常的温暖被窝、固定时间的三餐、擅长的语言和父母和学校对于孩子的教育（当然这总起到相反作用），成为他建立一个相当地下的共和国的一份子，这也是我们从未想到的。我们惯于将吹笛手想象成一个毫不相关的东西、一个完全脱离我们所身处的社会的社会化失败的人，无根之水、处女生下的孩子，但那实际上只是我们的一厢情愿罢了，真正的怪物往往脱胎于最稀松平常的孩子。

我现在正拿着枪，在写下这一笔时，我的使命和计划都要开始了。人们不能通过毁灭载体来毁灭幻想，而只能通过毁灭幻想来毁灭幻想。我仍然记得那种不断流动的恐惧在孩子们身上拉扯着，就像是桌上篮球的球员们互相接过对方的球，直到它打入某个洞口为止。我要去杀死艾伦，而我能预感到它接下来会选择阿曼达或是我。它会选择能够看到它的人，这是一种聪明而危险的选择。如果我失败了，我希望看到这封信的你能够杀死我、阿曼达或者艾伦。你也可以雇一些人来这么做。记住，确保你的不在场证明是有效的，随后我会告诉你：深呼吸，你得走下去，替我完成这一切。。


End file.
